Revenge is best served by a Bender
by TheKawaiiWriter
Summary: Asami Sato, CEO of Sato industries is a successful business woman but her company has angered some of the population with their breakthroughs. (Korrasami Modern AU) my tumblr is www dot charlie-david dot tumblr dot com
1. Hello all :)

A BIG HELLO TO MY READERS!

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story you have no idea how much it means to me.

By the way I'm Charlie and I have a tumblr that I post to whenever I update the story. That is also where I will ask for criticism and ideas for minor plot points. I know the direction I want to take this story but I would like some input from readers.

My tumblr is .com

My approach to this story is to update weekly with chapters roughly the size of chapter 2. If I do this often it should be no hassle at all.

Please please please leave me reviews so I know how I'm doing with this story I love hearing from you all. Thank you so much.

C.


	2. Chapter 1

Asami sighed as she stepped into the sleek black business car. Another company looking to scrounge off Sato Industries and she wasn't having any of it. "Home please Mr Naga." Hiroshi Naga had been her driver and body guard for the last seven years and had saved her from multiple unfavourable circumstances including one unsavoury evening with her, now, ex-boyfriends extended family.

The forty-five minute drive from Republic City's business district to the Sato Estate was usually quite uneventful. "I hope your day was pleasant Ms. Sato." Naga knew his job was purely to escort Asami but his natural curiosity sometimes got the better of him. Asami didn't mind though and quite enjoyed the conversations with Hiroshi, off the record of course. He confided in her the details of his personal life within these trips to and from the estate and she proffered advice where she felt appropriate.

"I'm sorry Hiroshi but I'm in desperate need of a stiff drink and a bath. Would you mi…" Asami's words caught in her throat as a large bang erupted from slightly behind her. She put her personal tablet down and inspected the road surrounding through the tinted windows of the car. Nothing. "Stay in the car Ms. Sato. I'm sure it was just a flat tire." Naga undid his seatbelt and stepped out, taking in the roadside before inspecting the tire itself. The rubber had melted slightly at the puncture point. _Firebenders_. Hiroshi was immediately on guard. Fists raised to defend himself and his charge. He didn't stand a chance. A group of five stepped out from alleyways on the deserted street, hurling lumps of earth and jets of fire towards either Naga or the Sato-Mobile.

The bodyguard countered by drawing from the custom fit bladders of water he wore under his suit jacket, knocking the projectiles out of the air. Facing off against his attackers he realised he was outnumbered. He was an excellent bender but even a master would have difficulty taking on what seemed to be skilled assassins. To his and Ms. Sato's assailants it would seem as though he had surrendered by dissipating the water into vapour. They advanced and Hiroshi smiled. They had walked right through the cloud he had left there. In one fluid gesture the cloud of vapour became water again and then ice, freezing three of the attackers in place.

The car was rocked with hits from fire and earth. Asami glanced out the window to see Hiroshi immobolise three of the assassins in place. She reached for her mobile phone. The police would be too slow and even if Lin was able to get here soon Hiroshi would probably be dead. She dialled for Korra instead putting the phone on speaker while taking off her winter overcoat as she stepped out to face off with Naga.

The guard was taken aback by Asami's presence next to him. He hadn't had a client that tried to get themselves killed before. This distraction cost the CEO and her driver the fight. Asami immediately was the victim of a nasty fire blast leaving her mostly burned and as a result she passed out instantly from the pain, collapsing onto the pavement. Naga took the opportunity that opened while the opposing firebender funnelled his power toward his client driving an icicle through his stomach, embedding it into his gut. He never saw the rest of the fight as the one remaining bender knocked him out cold with a chunk of rock torn from the road.

Korra heard most of the commotion from the mobile phone Asami had put in her pocket in her way out of the car and was hastily making for Sato Industries. _Shit! Asami is in trouble. Sounded like benders. But Asami? Why? She's perfect. _Korra blushed at this thought. Sato Industries had been running like clockwork these last two years since Asami took over. _I suppose she is quite rich and powerful. Her company's R&amp;D department has had major breakthroughs in medical fields and with bending. Maybe that's it._ Korra arrived in the lobby and headed to reception. "Is Ms. Sato still here!?" Korra was basically yelling at the poor lady behind the desk.

"No I'm sorry dear she left about twenty minutes ago with Mr. Naga." _Fuck!_ Korra walked out onto the busy street. She reached for her phone and called Lin. "Chief Beifong? Korra. Asami called me and she was in danger. Can you track her phone and give me a location?"

"I'm sorry Korra but I would need an open phone line to do it. Asami can take care of herself. Don't worry. I'll put my first squad onto it. We'll find her."

Korra slumped onto the pavers. _Shit. She could be dead or worse. And I have no idea where she could be._


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm afraid Ms. Sato is currently unavailable Avatar Korra. She has left and will return tomorrow."

"I know!" Korra screamed at him, almost hysterical. "She was attacked on her way home from the company!" The receptionist was taken aback and almost immediately burst into tears. "Do you know which way she went home?!" Korra was verging on collapsing and the sole reason she was still upright was the polished desk between her and the woman behind it. "I don't know she left twenty minutes ago" the woman managed to sputter out around her tears. _Fuck. She could be anywhere in town. Or worse, lying dead in a gutter._

"Was she in a company car or a personal vehicle?" The receptionist was mildly taken aback by this and fumbled for a response. "She was with Mr. Naga. I think it was a company car." Korra wasted no time. She took the stairs to the third floor two at a time, not wanting to waste precious seconds waiting for the elevator. "I need the location of 's car now! She screamed at the two unfortunate guards in the security booth. "She's been attacked and we need to find out where she is." The guards looked at her like she had three heads. "I'm sure young lady that if the CEO of this company was under attack we would know about it." Korra sighed. "Humour me. Bring up the location of her car. I guarantee you it's not moving." The senior guard pulled rank over the rookie. "Come on man. Just do what the Avatar asks. She'll be gone soon to leave us non-VIP's in peace."

Korra stared him down, her eyes burning a hole in the back of his head as he searched for Asami's car on the monitor. "She's parked on Division Avenue." Korra was already out of the room and on her way to the lobby.

The Avatar walked out of the building and onto the pavement. Pulling her phone from her pocket she stared at her lock screen, a picture of an unsuspecting Asami. Korra blushed at the memory of taking the photo and the embarrassment of being caught. Asami had smiled and simply said; "Don't worry sweetie. I thought you were up to something but it's only a photo. Want one together now?" Korra almost fainted at the thought of having Asami all to herself even for a few memorable seconds.

Unlocking the phone she brought up her list of contacts and dialled for Lin again. "What is it this time Korra?" came an irritated voice from the other end. "It seems like I'm doing your job for you Lin. I've told you Asami has been attacked and where are you?" Korra spat accusingly. "I don't have time for this Korra what are you trying to tell me?" "Asami left the company about twenty minutes ago. The car has a company GPS in it. Her car is parked on Division Avenue. I'll meet you there."

Korra arrived at the scene and stopped in her tracks, taking in everything. There was carnage everywhere. Burnt bitumen, dents in the car and three black clad assailants encased in ice slowly defrosting. _"_Asami!" she called out. No response. _Shit._ Korra circled the car searching for the cause of her concern. Asami, corpse or not, was nowhere to be found. Discovering that the CEO wasn't at the scene, Korra began to despair. Leaning on the car she put her head in her hands. _Where could she be? Did they kill her and take the body. Is she a hostage? Fuck. Come on Korra keep it together._

"Korra. Are you ok?" Lin's unmistakeable voice echoed across the empty street. _Lin!_ The young Avatar ran to her mentor and embraced her. This was becoming more and more common for Lin but she was still adverse to unusual amounts of personal space invasion. "I can't find Asami anywhere." Lin gently untangled herself from the young woman, stepped back and raised one foot. The metal grate that comprised the sole of her boot slid back to reveal her bare foot. Lin slammed her foot onto the earth, concentrating as she did so. Korra had seen this technique before and had heard Lin talk about how her mother used it to see. "I'm sorry Korra. The only people here are us and these three popsicles." Chief Bei Fong laughed a little too hard at her own joke and scolded herself for inappropriateness. "You should go back to the temple. Get some rest. I will find Asami, she means as much to me as she does to you." _ Doubt it. _Korra couldn't argue with her logic.

She stood in the courtyard of Air Temple Island sweating, training while waiting for news on Asami. Tenzin and Lin had almost forced her to train Air and Metal bending while waiting for news. If Korra had her way she would have spent day and night searching for Asami but alas. For the past three hours she had been training against the Air Acolytes using any form of bending she deemed fit. Half an hour previously she had been given a stern talking to by one of the senior acolytes warning her not to generate lightning. No harm was done, fortunately, as he had spectacularly redirected it into the air over Republic City.

"Argh!" Korra yelled as she produced a jet of fire several feet long and it had been dispelled as if it were nothing by her sparring partner. Her bending needed serious work after she found nothing but the three frozen assassins surrounding the Sato-Mobile. Strictly speaking her bending wasn't the only thing in need of a tune up. Grounding herself into an Earthbending stance, she thrust both arms forward, fists up to produce a six foot high barricade to block an incoming gush of air. Using the obstacle to her advantage she rushed forward and propelled herself over the ledge, turning as she did so to face her opponent and unleashed a whirlwind at him. In response the acolyte spiralled and blocked the air, parting it around himself, creating a dust cloud. The trainer riposted with three quick bursts of channelled air through the smoke screen as the Avatar thought herself victorious.

Korra's lapse in concentration ended up with her flat on her back, rubbing her head as multiple gusts of air dissipated around her.

"Korra!" The voice came from behind her. Tenzin came striding out of the temple holding his phone up high, as if lowering it to a comfortable height would lose the connection. The Avatar turned to face her Airbending Master and took another, albeit weaker blast to the back of the head by her cheeky partner. Before addressing Tenzin she immobilised the Acolyte by encasing his feet in rock tombs. She jogged over to Tenzin who looked concerned and, looking past him, saw Pema inside tears cascading from her face.

_This isn't right. Pema doesn't tear up easily. Did something happen to Jinorra or Meelo? _ _It would have to be serious for Pema to be in tears about it._

"Korra. It's Lin. She's calling from the hospital." Korra frowned. Her Metalbending was proceeding at unprecedented levels and now Lin was in the hospital? Tenzin could see the concern on her face and put her somewhat at ease. "Lin is fine. Your Metalbending training will continue as normal. Sadly I have more news. It's Ms. Sato. She's been found. A passerby heard the commotion and saw Asami unconscious on the pavement. She's been taken to Republic Private Hospital. I'm going with Lin now."

Korra slumped onto the concrete, head in her hands and tears pouring from her eyes. Asami was alive. But now, someone was gunning for her. _And I have to find out who._


	4. Chapter 4

_Come on Korra head in the game. Your Water bending isn't what it used to be and you can't default to fire here. _She sprayed a jet of water at the training dummy and watched the timer mounted on the wall. 0.75 seconds. _Still legal. That's almost perfect. _She had been having trouble with her hosing and headshots and the adrenaline that came with a match skewed her judgement and she was getting dangerously close to being penalised.

She strode to the opposite side of the gym dousing her face in water as she did so. Korra took a seat on one of the benches and adjusted the laces on her training boots. The upcoming game was a grudge match against one of the dirtier teams in the tournament. The Buzzard Wasps. _Cheats._ The opposing Water bender had frozen a sliver of water in a hose penetrating Mako's chest plate but not causing injury. The crack was visible and the audience had gasped, there had been a time out while his body armour was replaced and the offending bender was reprimanded.

Korra, Mako and Bo Lin spent the following day training as a unit, throwing attacks at each other and perfecting their blocking and riposte techniques. Their best so far featured Mako and his younger brother. Bo Lin would raise four discs in a square formation to block the incoming volley and Mako would go all out over the top of the grid. Korra sent two simultaneous blasts at the pair. One hit the barricade from the front causing a splash, effectively blinding the brothers for a fraction of a second. The second she divided into 4 separate streams, sending them through the holes in the clay discs, staggering Bo Lin and shattering the defence.

"Come on Korra we need to perfect this move and you are picking holes in it." Mako spat at her.

"Jesus Mako calm down. She's just shown us another way to get this move right" Bo Lin remarked. "You guys need to be in top form for tonight. So I'm not letting you fight. Not now." Mako let his anger out on one of the training dummies; trailing fire from his toes he dragged a three foot long tail of fire across its chest.

"Look Mako we will be fine. We've been in good form for most of the season. Undefeated until last time we played the Wasps and even then they just beat us because we weren't prepared for them." Korra comforted him. It was no use. Mako was uncomfortable as it was and his past with Asami was coming back to haunt him. Actually. It was his past with Korra that was haunting him. It was a mistake to let her go but he couldn't let himself be torn between the two of them, so it was better that he not risk losing both of them.

He stormed out of the gym removing his practice gear as he did so. "Don't worry too much about it. He's still worried about… never mind. I'll talk to him about practice and the game. I'll see you an hour before the match tonight." Bo Lin was patient with her and she appreciated it more than he knew.

Line Break -

Asami lay in immense pain in the Intensive Care Unit of Republic City Private hospital, covered in burn dressings, salves; a morphine drip in her right arm. It was still early, not even midday yet but she was just waking. The doctor had given her control of the dosage of morphine but not the regularity of which she was given. Her sleep, however brief, had wiped away the little resistance she had to the pain. She moved the slide on the drip stand next to her to full and lay back.

Everyone had been to visit, except Mako. Asami sighed, what was up with Mako. _Our relationship ended healthily, I think. _She rang the bell on her bedside. "Hello? Is anyone around?" A nurse bustled into the suite. "I'm terribly sorry for being late Ms. Sato. Is there anything you need?" The nurse was fumbling over her words and almost dropped the breakfast tray in her efforts to set it down on the moveable table. "You shouldn't worry yourself. I need you to help me with anything. I should be apologising to you. I probably haven't been a great patient" Asami tried to convince the other woman that she was doing a proper job but she was tripping over herself trying to impress .

"Can you help me sit up?" Breathing was painful for Asami as it stretched the skin over her chest. Anything more was agonising. The burns covered most of her chest, shoulder, legs and back as well as most of her left arm. The nurse moved to adjust the position of the bed to a comfortable reclining position and accidentally brushed the gauze bandages on the patients shoulder. Asami screamed and arched her back against the bed causing herself more pain, more than the morphine could handle. Asami swore loudly and eased herself back down grimacing from the pain, both self-inflicted and caused by the nurse.

"Am I interrupting something?" Korra entered the room, hips swaggering as she strode in. "I knocked but you were busy mouthing vulgarities." Asami blushed and tried to hide under the sheets. "Thank you. I can help from here." Korra smiled at the nurse as she left.

"I've missed having you here." Asami muttered. "Well I'm not here for long. I have a session with Lin and then Tenzin and then the match tonight." Korra responded. Asami gasped mid-giggle and it resulted in an almost hiccup. "Oh that's right you have the grudge match tonight. I'd come but the doctor says I need to stay in bed. It's irritating to say the least." Asami looked at the sheets not wanting to look Korra in the eyes in her current state. Korra leaned in for a platonic hug but realised there was no way she could make contact without hurting Asami. _Without putting my arms around her. Maybe I could…_ Korra leaned in again gently placing her chin in the crook of Asami's neck. The women giggled together and Korra finished the meagre embrace.

"I suppose you'll want a hand with breakfast." Asami blushed. "I can't do much with one functioning hand." Korra repositioned herself on the bed to a more comfortable pose and picked up the spoon from Asami's cereal bowl. "Honey or sugar?"

"Sugar for the coffee please. Just one." Korra took a teaspoon of sugar and mixed it into the brew, followed by drizzling another spoon of honey onto the bowl of corn flakes. "Open wide" Korra requested and Asami couldn't help but laugh and smile at the childish method and she obliged, allowing Korra to serve her breakfast.

They quickly burned through the cereal, coffee and croissant seeing as Asami had been starving and couldn't bring herself to eat dinner due to the pain killers.

"So have you heard from Mako?" Korra inquired. Asami swallowed before she answered. "No. I haven't. He hasn't been to visit either. _Strange_. I thought he might come and see if I…" She sighed and folded her arms and leaned back, wincing as her back made contact with the mattress. "I haven't seen him and he isn't staying on Air Temple Island with us and Bo Lin. I think he is working around the clock with Lin."

Korra couldn't look the older woman in the eyes; instead she played with the water in the jug, bending it around herself and Asami. "Korra? You seem distracted." Korra was startled and her concentration broke, dropping the ring of water onto the bed. "It never would have worked with Mako and me" Asami stated. "I think it was just a convenience thing. The Fire Ferrets needed a sponsor and I needed leverage on my father. I couldn't stand to see you knocked out because of money."

"We really appreciated it Asami. You got us through last season" she lifted the water out of the bed sheets drying them and replaced the water in the jug. "Mako and I didn't last long either. It was just weird. It didn't feel right. If you know what I'm getting at."

Asami laughed. "It looks like neither of us are boyfriend material."

"Don't be silly" Korra cooed "You are amazing and I have tonnes to thank you for. The Sato-mobile, our team's sponsorship not to mention your fashion advice." Korra had since ditched her Water Tribe clothes for something more modern. Belt up jacket, deep blue blouse, white leggings and knee high boots. Asami had been very generous and replaced Korra's entire wardrobe, although that Avatar did sometimes still wear her Water Tribe apparel around republic city as it made her easily recognisable.

Asami blushed at the compliments. "You can't win me over with compliments alone Korra. Fortunately your compliments didn't have to win me over. I was jealous of Mako when you two were together. But now he isn't in the way…" Korra had stopped looking at the bedridden woman when she was her compliments.

With her good hand Asami reached out and cupped the nape of Korra's neck, her body screamed in pain but she ignored what she could using her strength to pull the Avatar in close to plant a kiss on her.

Line Break -

"… so there I was, water tribe gals all around, the airship captain is going crazy and the director is trying to keep everyone in order. Long story short that's one mover that won't be going into production." Bo Lin was telling one of his stories and both Mako and Korra had zoned out. The trio were on their way to the arena after having eaten a brief meal of noodles and meat the street vendor insisted was chicken.

Korra was still rooted in the hospital ward with Asami thinking about what had transpired. _She kissed me. Why? Why would she do that? Maybe she just…_ "Korra! Where are you going?" Bo Lin had taken her hand to stop her walking past the entrance to their prep room. They had curtained part of it off so Korra could change and retain some modesty. She donned her uniform and stepped back to her team mates. The chest plate and arm guards required help from the others so within five minutes they had all helped each other out, assembling their gear and making sure there were no loose clasps.

Korra walked back to her locker and took the small token Asami had given her, a small violet ribbon and tied it around her left arm. "Come on Korra they are waiting for us." Mako was growing impatient and was already standing at the end of the platform waiting for the bridge to extend. The crowd was already causing a ruckus waiting for their favourites to step into the light. They lined up in their typical formation, left to right, fire, water and earth with Pabu at their feet.

The spotlight beamed down, illuminating them and the crowd grew louder and the trio waved. "There they are folks the Sato Industries Fire Ferrets best known for the fantastic bending brothers and the one and only Avatar Korra!" The announcer was already shouting into his microphone and gesturing towards Team Avatar. They stepped onto the ring and performed their customary bending gestures. Mako shot lightning through the open roof, Bo Lin showed his signature airborne spin kick and Korra made a staircase of water which she ascended and saluted from.

"Yes that is them folks they are the defending champs and here come their challengers, hailing from the earth kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se they are the Upper Ring Buzzard Wasps!" Another spotlight illuminated the far end of the arena and the opposing team came into view, sporting black and yellow uniforms.

As a show of power they combined their bending and shot a three pronged attack at the Ferrets. Clay, ground into dust, fire and water stretched across the floor, halting at the halfway mark.

"And that's them folks. This is sure to be a brilliant match and here is hoping that both teams fight fair. Remember your rules and don't forget that time is not always on your side. Here we go!"

Elements crashed against each other in a spectacular explosion of energy and a great cloud of dust erupted from the clay discs. Mako staggered and swiped his foot through the air in a horizontal fashion dragging a tail of fire through the smoke. A grunt came from the opposite side. "And that's one of them down in zone two!"

The Ferrets stood at the ready waiting on smoke to clear. Bo Lin raised two discs and sent them flying through the dust cloud. "It looks like the Ferrets are taking pot-shots at the wasps. They got lucky once can they do it again?" The dust settled and another slugfest began. Korra blocked a disc with her armguards, forcing her backwards. She countered with a hose of water driving her attacker back to zone 3, teetering on the edge.

"And that is time it looks like the Fire Ferrets will take round one!"

The teams regained their composure and re assembled in zone one. _Come on Korra you know Asami is listening._ _Oh shit. Asami._ The thought of the older woman started to give Korra flushes.

Asami lay in her bed watching the match keenly on the TV provided in her room. "Come on Korra just blind fire through the dust! You'll send him flying." She was sitting bolt upright in her suite with numerous nurses surrounding her watching the match. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen, not wanting to miss any of the action. Naturally they were all betting on The Fire Ferrets.

Next round. Asami watched in awe as Korra effortlessly dispatched the opposing earth bender, knocking him back into the water. _Two left. Come on Korra! _Her heart was racing pumping against the burned chest hoping that her friends would walk away victorious. If they were, it wasn't going to be this round. Mako was sent back into zone three by a hosing that should have been called past the one second rule._ What is this referee thinking?_ Bo Lin responded by hurling three discs at the offending player, the first two he deflected with ease but was unsuspecting of the third which caught his leg, sweeping him off his feet. He didn't have time to stand as Korra blasted him off with another ball of water, obviously not wanting to risk a hosing penalty.

Asami was visibly anxious. She had money on this match and did not want to lose what she had put down. "The Ferrets take round two!" _Yes come on guys one more round and it's all yours._

Korra walked back to the centre and convened with her friends. "Alright. We've practiced this for ages now. Let's put it to use. Normal formation. Mako you and me in the back. We need to time it perfectly."

"We know Korra" Mako informed her. "We all know our jobs."

"Come on big bro. We've got this. We have this move perfected. They won't even see it coming." Bo Lin was being exceedingly optimistic as he had to compensate for Mako's negativity. "Let's do this!"

Their formation was simple but solid. Bo Lin crouched in front, fists on the ground, while Mako and Korra stood shoulder to shoulder behind him. "Well well well look at this folks. It looks like the Fire Ferrets have stepped up their game but will this strategy cost them the game?" _Like hell it will_.

The buzzer sounded and to Asami and the audience what happened next was incredible to behold. Bo Lin slammed his fists onto the surface of the arena causing it to shake and raising four discs into a two by two grid pattern. This shield blocked the incoming salvo of fire and water. "Now Mako!" Bo Lin roared over the noise of the collisions. Mako jumped and pivoted in mid-air spraying fire at their opponents knocking them flat on their backs and back a zone. Korra was on clean up duty. With three separate jets of water she sprayed the Wasps over the edge and into the pool below.

"What a knockout ladies and gentlemen! The Fire Ferrets take the third round and the match. What a manoeuvre. I have never seen anything like that in my career. It looks like the Ferrets will be going on to the next round."

_They did it._ "Did you see that!?" Asami shouted, scaring the nurses in her room. "That was incredible. They said they were doing something huge and to think my girlfriend finished with the match winning move." Asami fell silent as she realised what she had said aloud.


	5. Chapter 5

Asami sat in silence, contemplating what she had blurted out hours ago. The hospital ward was empty and the staff had retired to their homes. Her earlier outburst had caused quite a stir within the various nurses and doctors that were tending to her. Rumours spread quickly through the hospital, somewhat violating the policy in place to prevent such a thing. _I said that the Avatar was my girlfriend. Oh god._ Asami slumped rolled over to her unburnt side, a welcome relief from lying on her wounded back. _What if Korra hears? What then? Will she embarrass me?_ She bent the pillow to encase her head, covering her ears from any noises that might penetrate them, despite the ward being deathly quiet.

_I couldn't do that to her. She's getting more and more attention from the media so how would they interpret this? The public still isn't happy with how she handled Amon even though his death wasn't her fault._

Republic city and its denizens, benders and non-benders alike, had started to ostracize the Avatar. Some felt it was unfair that she had abilities to control every element. Others wanted her as a teacher or to train their minor league bending team. Asami admired her for doing as much as she could every day. Korra was up from dawn and usually didn't collapse into bed until halfway through the night. Asami was more than aware of this as Korra was clumsy when she was tired and often bumped her way through the hall in the wee hours of the morning.

Their midnight conversations usually consisted of; "Hey Korra. You are getting in quite late tonight. Everything go ok tonight?" to which Korra grunted an affirmative at her and fell into her sheets. Asami couldn't help but admire her figure on the nights she did change into her sleeping attire. Not that she spied on the young Avatar. She merely appreciated the curve of Korra's figure and the most appreciation she gave was when she could see her training in the yard, bending the elements to her will.

8am ticked around and Asami groaned. It was time for her routine "bath". _And by bath I have to half strip in front of a nurse while they get soapy water into my burns._ One of the nurses that was present the previous day came to tend to the young CEO. "Good morning Ms. Sato. I hope you slept well." _How can I sleep when all that's on my mind is her?_ She lied. "I slept wonderfully thank you. But I don't think anything will come close to my own bed, whenever it is I get back there."

"Oh I know what you are talking about. Last year I went over to the Fire Nation for a month's holiday with my husband. I'll tell you nothing is the same as coming back home to your own mattress." _Please stop talking._ Asami mindlessly undressed as much as she could until she needed assistance. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her stay in the hospital had reduced her mind to mush. She grew border by the second and the only entertainment came from the television firmly bolted to the wall opposite her bed.

"I thought today we could try and get some colour back into your cheeks Ms. Sato." Asami smiled and agreed. "I'm afraid I'm not the person to help you with your bath Ms. I'll have to leave that to your girlfriend. My apologies." The nurse backed out of the room leaving Asami blushing in her dressing gown seated in the bathroom.

"Heard you were in need of some girl time" Korra stated from the doorway. Asami squealed with delight at the sight of her friend and rose to embrace her, cheeks still red from embarrassment. Korra was engulfed in the hug and taken by surprise. She returned the intimacy, noting how healthy Asami's was. "Jeez Asami. You've gotten some serious muscle. I'm surprised you haven't been discharged yet." Korra said jokingly although her concern was real. "I'm well enough Korra. You don't need to worry yourself over me. The hospital is going a good job of keeping me alive. But any and all company is welcome." She smiled and sighed. "Can you give me a hand here please?" Korra blushed and helped Asami out of her bath gown, scrunching her eyes shut so as to allow Asami to retain some of her modesty. "Ah Korra? I kind of need you to look. I need help with the dressings. They need changing anyway and my skin is healed enough for a bath." Korra was astounded. "I don't mind if you see me. I'd rather you than one of these old nurses anyway." Asami started on the clasp of the bandage around her shoulders, gradually unravelling the flesh coloured wrap. Korra went a deep shade of red at the sight.

"Korra can you pull it around please? I can't reach that far back." The avatar could have sworn she heard a quiver in Asami's voice. The older woman was somewhat hunched over, pushing her shoulders forward in an attempt to keep Korra from prying. Despite her previous statement about Korra being preferred to an old nurse, she was still nervous about being uncovered in front of the young Avatar. _I called her my girlfriend not 24 hours ago yet I'm… shy? What will Korra think if I turn around?_ The burn wrappings fell to the floor and Korra marvelled at the progress the hospitals healers had done. There was next to no scar tissue aside from a small seam where the skin had pinched that run up her left side from ribs to armpit to elbow. Aside from this scar it was impossible to determine the specifics of Asami's attack. The bandages were only holding a salve to the recovering wound, helping it close with minimal pain and risk of infection. The black haired woman lowered herself into the bath, wincing at the hot water. Korra noticed and froze a small section to try and lower the temperature. "Thanks. It wasn't that bad though. You didn't have to." Asami told her as she acknowledged the cooling of the water.

Asami was slowly moving past her problem of being immodest and letting herself sink into the warm water. "Don't you think it's a little unfair they let you into the Pro Bending tournament?" Korra looked puzzled. "Well I'm a waterbender at heart Asami. I was bending water before anything else and I can't use the avatar state either so it's still quite fair." Asami looked as though her pride had been hurt. "You don't want me in the tournament? Did something come up?" Korra sounded concerned about Asami's thought process. _I'd rather you were here _Asami was thinking. She yearned for the physical intimacy between her and the young avatar. Korra had taken a spoon from Asami's tray and was idly metalbending it into any shape she could think of. It assumed many shapes from a five pointed star to a pyramid, a screw to a flower. She left it in its floral state and held it cupped in her hands.

"So… your nurse said something interesting about yesterday." Korra mentioned as if she cared not what came of the conversation. She saw Asami go red in the face and sink up to her eyes in the water. "She said you were really impressed with how we performed in the match, and you even shouted with excitement." Asami was silently praying that the nurse hadn't mentioned her Freudian slip. Korra smirked at Asami's discomfort. She had of course been told by the nurse about the details of Asami's outburst. Korra knew what her response would be if Asami asked her. But that was a big if. Asami resurfaced. "What did she say? Nothing too boring I hope." Asami inquired. "Oh you know this and that. Hospital gossip. Although according to her we are a little more than friends." Asami choked on water and sat up, turning to face Korra. "Oh shit. I'm sorry Korra. I didn't mean it like a romantic notion. I just meant we are girlfriends." Asami managed to sputter out. Korra looked at her quizzically, one eyebrow cocked. "That is total Polar bear – dog shit Asami." Korra grasped the older woman's face with both hands and leant in until their lips met. The Avatar stood as they parted lips, winking at her friend. Friend? Partner? She wasn't sure. "We'll talk soon ok? Lin wanted to talk to me an hour ago but I came here instead." Korra turned to leave, placing what was now the metal heart she had been bending into perfection on Asami's pillow before walking out the door.

The CEO slid underwater, the liquid covering her body as she marvelled at what had just happened. "I love you" she mouthed underwater and closed her eyes.


End file.
